utaufandomcom-20200223-history
Joyato Chiyo
|- | colspan="6"|NAME INTERPRETATION: 常夜灯 (Joyato) - Meaning "Nightlight" 千代 (Chiyo) - Common girl's name -- also meaning "Thousand Years" |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: UTAUloid MODEL: C01.5 (Chiyo version 1.5) |- | style="text-align: center;"|GENDER |'Female' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE RANGE |'C1 - B7' | style="text-align: center;"|RELATED CHARACTERS | Hiiro Yamiko (friend and in-progress UTAU) Toruko Nekka (friend, in-progress UTAU) |- | style="text-align: center;"|AGE |'14' | style="text-align: center;"|GENRE |'None in particular' | style="text-align: center;"|HOMEPAGE |'HOMEPAGE' (download link is here) |- | style="text-align: center;"|WEIGHT |'105 lbs' | style="text-align: center;"|CHARACTER ITEM |'Nightlight' | style="text-align: center;"|CREATOR | NezNezz On deviantArt ''On YouTube'On SoundCloud' |- | style="text-align: center;"|HEIGHT / MEASUREMENTS |'5'2" ft''' | style="text-align: center;"|VOICE SOURCE | NezNezz On deviantArt '' On YouTube ''On SoundCloud | style="text-align: center;"|PICTURE LINK LIST |'DEVIANT ART, GOOGLE IMAGE, ' |- | style="text-align: center;"|BIRTHDAY |'March 27, 1999' | style="text-align: center;"|LIKES |'Competitions, Winning, light,' | style="text-align: center;"|MEDIA LIST | ''YOUTUBE'SOUNDCLOUD' |- | style="text-align: center;"|RELEASE DATE |'Febuary of 2013''' | style="text-align: center;"|DISLIKES |'The Dark, admitting friendships and fears, frienemies, being called lazy, losing.' | style="text-align: center;"|SIGNATURE SONGS |'None (as of now)' |- | colspan="6"| PERSONALITY: Chiyo is normally carefree about life in general, and is usually very relaxed. Although she is somewhat lazy, she hates it when people call her that. She enjoys most people with the exception of anyone who insults her, in which case she will quickly consider them an enemy. Chiyo can be considered slightly tsundere and is reluctant to admit to a friendship. She's never happy with herself and often compares herself with others, and enjoys competition against others. This leads to jealousy and usually a friendly rivalry forms. She gets scared easily, but doesn't like to admit it. She's scared of the dark (but, again, hates to admit it), which is why her character item is a nightlight. |} Supplemental Information Hair color: Golden Brown, with a side-back ponytail that can go down to her waist at its longest (can go down to the neck at it's shortest). Headgear: Ponytail, goggles (goggles are optional; Chiyo can be drawn with or without them) Eye color: Navy Blue Headphones: None, as of Version1's design Clothing: 'Pale yellow loose cloth choker (for lack of a better description), v-neck shirt that shows her stomache, navy blue shorts with a chain attached and striped socks that go up to her upper thighs (14 stripes). For a picture, please refer to her homepage where a full-body picture of her can be shown. Voice Configuration Chiyo is currently only designed for Japanese. She does not have phonemes for other languages, though some can be improvised, but with rough results. She is written in both Kana and Romaji. Along with most (if not all) Hiragana sounds, Chiyo also has distinct "L" sounds along with a "Bla" and "Cry" for better English results. Like many UTAUs, she also has a few breathing noises aliased as "bre , 2 , 3 , ect" As of now, Chiyo has no finished appends. However, her creator is planning on adding multiple appends after Chiyo Version2 voicebank is finished and released. Her current voicebank, CVver1.5, may be downloaded 'here, at her homepage. Planned Voicebanks (in order of importance): VCVver1, CVver2, Soft Append, Power Append, Adult Append, Child AppendMin